Wagtail Shinobi: Reborn
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: It is finally here, the updated, renewed remake of Wagtail Shinobi. So let it begin. Naruto has just made genin and a lot of things happened quickly after that. He meets a Sekirei, ousts a traitor, gets involved in a continent-wide battle royale, and has to keep his own secrets from prying eyes.


**Chapter I**

 **Greetings one and all! Yes, at long last I have returned with Wagtail Shinobi! Though... I know it is not in the form that some of you would have wanted. I do apologize for the cancellation of the original, but there were simply a few... no, a _lot_ of problems with it. Many of them up to my own foolishness, ignorance, or taking on more than I really should have with the story. So in this story, things are going to be simplified quite a lot. Many of the events from the original will still be here, but nothing will be exactly the same, that I can assure you. Now the crossover is still Naruto and Sekirei, with a harem set up and Naruto as the main character. So I know that many of you are probably not thrilled with this being how the story continues, but if I had tried to force myself to continue the original as it was it simply would not have worked out for anyone. So with this, I present Wagtail Shinobi: Reborn!**

* * *

A teen with bright blue eyes, spiky blonde hair, and a black and orange track suit, Naruto Uzumaki, sat in his seat with a small smirk staring at Mizuki, the assistant instructor; who currently had Naruto's written test in his hand, dumbfounded that the supposed dead-last had passed it, if just barely. Looking at him, Mizuki's face contorted in rage at Naruto's smirk.

This was the Genin Graduation Exam, a test made to determine who would become ninja and who would join the backup fighters.

Naruto ignored the majority of the other students taking their ninjutsu tests. He paid attention to a few but ignored the rest. He stood up and walked down the aisle to the front when his name was called.

"Alright Naruto, perform a Transformation Jutsu. Transform into the Hokage." Iruka said as he looked at Naruto in the eye and held back a sigh.

Naruto nodded and did as he was instructed, his chosen form surprised most and confused Iruka, that being a tall man with blonde hair wearing a white and red, ankle-length cloak. Iruka gulped lightly and cocked an eyebrow before continuing.

"The Fourth Hokage huh? An… interesting choice, but well done" he said as he finished writing in his book. Naruto released the transformation grinning as Iruka continued speaking.

"Okay next is the Substitution Jutsu, target whatever is in the room that you please," Iruka told him as Naruto panned around the room.

His eyes landing on his target unaware he gave a devilish grin and performed the hand signs. He performed the jutsu with a puff of smoke, resulting in Mizuki tumbling out of the smoke and falling on his ass.

This caused raucous laughter among the students, even Iruka himself had to force himself not laugh as his face twitched.

Mizuki rubbed his sore backside then glared at Naruto in his chair.

"Ahem, Naruto, go ahead and return to your… previous position." Iruka said as he cleared his throat.

Naruto walked around the table receiving a shoulder bump from the irritated Mizuki, he was surprised however that Naruto did not even budge, not even a bit. Naruto just gave him a tired look.

After calming himself and the class down, Iruka looked at Naruto and sighed. "Okay, up next is the Clone Jutsu, whenever you're ready."

Naruto looked at Iruka then to Mizuki, who had a devious smirk while looking at him. Iruka cocked an eyebrow when the blonde raised his hand.

"Iruka-Sensei, because my chakra reserves are too big I can't do the Clone Jutsu, can I do something similar?" Naruto asked.

Iruka looked at him puzzled and just nodded dumbly.

Naruto grinned and then made a hand sign, extending his index and middle fingers but curling his ring and pinky, then crossed his hands with the middle of his fingers being the axis.

Iruka gaped at him. ' _Impossible, there's no way he could do that! It's the –_ '

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto declared, puzzling everyone in the class, including Iruka this time. Suddenly four puffs of smoke appeared in the room. Naruto and his clones looked at the teachers chuckling, until someone interrupted.

"Seriously Loser, what's so special about them? They're just clones," someone arrogantly said.

Naruto and the others looked at the interloper, the local brooder and class star, Sasuke Uchiha. He wore a blue high-collared T-shirt with white shorts and white arm bands extending from his wrist to his elbow. He also had chin-length black hair that spiked in the back.

"Hmph, what'd ya say jerk?!" Naruto bellowed, resulting in Sasuke's self-proclaimed 'biggest admirer' screaming at him.

"Hey stupid! Don't insult Sasuke, he's way better than you'll ever be!" a girl with long pink hair, green eyes, a completely flat frame, wearing a red dress, shouted.

Naruto's eyebrow just twitched as he squinted at Sakura Haruno before sighing. Then he looked to Iruka and grinned; unsure of his meaning at first, Iruka's eyes then widened somewhat in recognition as he nodded.

One of Naruto's clones walked up to Sasuke and grinned a grin so wide its eyes closed, giving it a fox-like appearance.

"What's this, trying to intimidate me with your – hey!" he yelled as the clone bumped his shoulder. "Hn, you'll regret that loser," he said before punching what he assumed was Naruto, until the Clone burst into smoke. Sasuke looked at him in surprise before smirking again. "Hn, nice try loser, I can spot a substitution anywhere."

His smirk disappeared when he heard what Iruka said, "No Sasuke, it's an advanced form of the Clone Jutsu that splits the user's chakra into even chunks, creating solid clones."

Sasuke's eyes widened before narrowing in annoyance, giving out one last 'hn' before returning to his seat and staring out the window.

"Well if it isn't obvious already, you pass the ninjutsu section of the exam perfectly," Iruka said with glee.

* * *

It was a warm summer day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves outside the academy. Around the village's local shinobi academy, parents stood with their children; congratulating them, praising them, or just carrying on merry conversation.

Naruto was sitting alone on a wooden swing attached to a tree, sighing as he looked around at the happy families with jealousy and a speck of contempt.

However, his attention was drawn as one girl with a heavy jacket and long, silky black hair with white eyes waved subtly to him, causing him to smile.

Naruto sat in his swing chuckling as he looked at his black Leaf headband. His chuckling ended when he noticed a presence behind him. He turned and looked in surprise to see Sasuke standing behind him. "What do you want jerk?"

Sasuke glared at him until he seemed to swallow something fowl and asked, much to Naruto's surprise, "Hey, Loser, where'd you learn that Jutsu?"

Naruto looked confused for a second before narrowing his eyes skeptically. "Why're you askin' me? You're the great Sasuke Uchiha, don't you know everything?"

"Hey! Naruto! You should stop being so bull-headed!" Sakura yelled before knocking him in the head. She then smirked with pride. ' _Cha! I totally defended Sasuke's honor!_ ' "You should recognize when your betters give you a compliment!"

Sasuke glared at her and then looked back to Naruto. "Answer me, Naruto."

Naruto sighed, rubbed his head and then answered, "Look Jer – ow! Damn that hurts!" he stopped, getting hit again.

"Grr, anyway _Sasuke_ , I can't tell you who it was because it's a secret. But if you want, I could teach it to you" Naruto said. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked ready to strike until Sasuke clenched his fists and tried to calm down.

 **' _Oh this won't end well…_ '** a voice in Naruto's head commented.

Seeing Sasuke next to her, Sakura became worried. "S – Sasuke, are you alright?" in a tone she hoped sounded worried when she really thought, ' _Alright! Finally I can help Sasuke, clock Naruto and… and… CHA!_ '

Sasuke then thought back to their match during the taijutsu test.

* * *

 _All of the students stood outside the school, some excited, some worried, some not caring at all. Sasuke was part of the last group._

 _Iruka called out the matches between different students. Sasuke decided to pay little attention, only noting the results. Shikamaru and Choji matched up to a draw, because neither wanted to fight, much to Iruka's irritation. Sakura and Ino fought, yet again to a draw, as both knocked the other out of the ring. Next up was Kiba against Shino, with Kiba embarrassingly losing when Shino's bugs inundated him, again to Iruka's chagrin._

 _Sasuke finally perked up when Iruka called the next match, "Sasuke Uchiha versus Naruto Uzumaki!"_

 _Sasuke smirked as he and the loser walked into the ring. Sasuke was internally taken aback but hid it well when he looked at Naruto's eyes. They weren't the eyes of some hyper-active idiot or moronic prankster. He saw the same eyes he remembered seeing in most Chunin, someone who thought their opponent was worthless. Seeing this made his blood boil as the visage of his brother appeared in his mind._

 _"Hn, what's with that look, loser?" Sasuke asked hoping to irritate the blonde._

 _Naruto blinked in thought before returning to his usual grin._

 _"Riiiiggght, anyway, get ready to start!" Iruka called and pointed his hand in the air. He then chopped downward through the air and said, "Begin!" then jumped away from the fight._

 _Everyone stood with anticipation as neither one moved._

 _Sasuke stood with his face still confident and ready for a quick win, Naruto merely standing still with a goofy grin._

 _This stalemate lasted for several minutes until Sasuke became impatient and then lunged forward, "Fine. If you won't make the first move, I will!"_

 _He rushed at Naruto and swung with a roundhouse kick, hoping to get a one hit knockout. He smirked seeing the blonde stand still, until he caught Sasuke's foot and just looked at him._

 _Naruto then pulled back on Sasuke's foot and prepared to punch his face. Sasuke blocked the strike and cringed when the hit hurt more than he expected. '_ What the hell!? The loser hasn't been this strong before, when did this happen? When did he get so damn good!? _' he yelled in his mind._

 _A voice in Naruto's head chided him. **'**_ **Be careful, kid. You're masking is slipping a little too much. _'_**

 _Using the momentum from the strike, he twisted his body around and tried to strike Naruto from the top of the head, which Naruto effortlessly dodged and then came around with a roundhouse kick, by pivoting nearly three-hundred sixty degrees on one foot._

 _Sasuke dodged by jumping back and then did the same move, his connected. He smirked at his small victory, but glared again when his target burst into smoke. '_ Where is he? Where'd he go!? _' He received his answer when Naruto suddenly appeared behind him, his first two fingers extended and glowing with chakra._

 _Sasuke tried to turn and block but felt something akin to a hammer hit the back of his neck, followed by his body going numb as he slumped over, unable to move._

 _The entire class plus the teachers gasped, the Dead Last just dominated the Rookie of the Year with little effort. Iruka looked at the group imitating a fish before shaking his head free of cobwebs and declaring ecstatically, "N – Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!"_

 _Everyone gasped until one pink-haired girl screamed, "NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD BEAT SASUKE! HE CHEATED!"_

 _Most of the other girls, except one, joined in her declaration of downplaying the blonde's victory. Naruto just glared back at them angrily, Sasuke sat on the ground trying to move; glaring at Naruto until he noticed the crowd's reaction._

* * *

Sasuke let go of a heavy sigh. "Naruto, I don't like you."

"Tch, really? Well the feeling's mutual, bastard," Naruto said, finally having enough and catching Sakura's fist. "Would you stop hitting me dammit!"

"But," both teens then looked at Sasuke and blinked, "I need power. If you can give me power, I'm willing to let it go, a little."

Naruto frowned incredulously. "… Why?"

Naruto looked genuinely amazed when Sakura yelled, "WHAAAT!? Did you really just say that Sasuke!? Hey idiot!" she screamed, pointing to Naruto. "What'd you do to Sasuke!?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Sasuke looked at him annoyed and then exhaled deeply. "Look Loser, you're still a loser, but I want your power, so I'm asking you to teach it to me."

That snapped Naruto out of his daze as he glared at Sasuke. "Humph, just ask our sensei to teach you. I'm not interested."

Sakura seethed externally while Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes and trembled while boiling insides.

"Hey stupid! Sasuke just asked you to train him! You should feel honored!" Sakura screamed again.

 **' _Oh boy…_ '**

Naruto huffed as he stood up. "I don't mind if he asks, but I'm not going to be ordered. I'm no slave after all." He then turned and left the area.

"HEY!" Sakura screamed before turning and chasing after Sasuke for dates.

* * *

As the blonde walked away from the academy, the voice once again spoke to him.

 **' _You did good, Naruto._ '**

' _With what, Izuna?_ ' he returned.

 **' _Handling the Uchiha and the Banshee._ '**

"Hey Naruto," a voice spoke up behind Naruto, triggering his senses to turn around ready fight. He eased up slightly when he recognized who it was.

"Mizuki sensei. What do you need?" he asked, looking at the silver-haired chunin, hiding his suspicion.

"You know Naruto, there is a way for you to get Sasuke's recognition, and Sakura's affection," he said with a silvery tone.

Outwardly, Naruto looked ecstatic, in his mind though, he thought, ' _He's up to something. It might cause trouble, so it couldn't hurt to play along._ ' Naruto then looked at Mizuki with the biggest grin he could muster and yelled, "Ooh, ooh, what is it Mizuki-Sensei!? I _really_ wanna know, ya know!"

 **' _Seems like you've had plenty of practicing playing the idiot._ '**

' _It's like a mask and easy to put on._ '

Mizuki put his hand behind his head and thought, ' _I can't believe how dumb this brat is, guess those skills were just reflex. Figures._ ' "Yep. One that will guarantee your future as an elite shinobi."

' _Bullshit,_ ' Naruto and Izuna remarked at the same time.

* * *

Watching this exchange, a cloaked figure stood in the shadows of one of the buildings and looked on with concern. "This is getting bad, should keep my eye on him," the figure said with a sigh followed by nervously scratching at its chest.

* * *

 **' _So, you plan on going along with his plan?_ '** Izuna asked as Naruto ran over the village's rooftops.

' _Oh big time. I'm interested to see what the forbidden scroll has. Plus it's a good excuse to kick his ass._ '

 **' _That's true, I suppose. So, how many broken bones are we inflicting on him?_ '**

' _Hm… how many bones are in the human body again? Because that many._ '

Izuna sniggered with amusement. **' _It seems Anko rubbed off on your more than I thought. How fun. Now let's get that scroll!_ '**

* * *

Several hours later, Naruto was jumping through the forest with a large scroll on his back and a serious expression. He then dropped down next to a small shack. "Good, we made it early. This is where he said to meet. I know I'm gonna get the drop on him, but it wouldn't hurt to learn a couple things from this scroll." He chuckled mischievously as he opened the large Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. The first thing he saw was the Shadow Clone Jutsu. "Well, next then. Ohhh Exploding Shadow Clone jutsu huh, that could be fun." He then quickly started practicing the jutsu.

* * *

After about half an hour, Naruto felt a presence coming closer and pumped some chakra into his ears to hear the sound of someone tree hopping at a high speed from the west. "Huh, Mizuki said he'd be coming from the south, gotta keep my guard up."

As soon as he finished speaking Iruka landed behind him.

"Woah, Iruka sensei, I didn't expect you to come here!" Naruto said with faked glee.

"Naruto, do you have any idea what you've done?" Iruka asked with seriousness, causing the blonde to flinch.

Naruto nodded in response. "Yeah. Borrowed a scroll and learned an awesome new jutsu."

Iruka blinked in surprise. ' _He's learned a jutsu already?_ '

"But why are _you_ here?" ' _Did Mizuki tell hi – ah shit! Mizuki did!_ '

Iruka frowned in mild confusion. "Mizuki told the Hokage you stole the Scroll and so Chunin were dispatched to find you."

Naruto twitched an eyebrow as he put the large scroll on his back. "And who told you this? Mizuki?"

"Huh? No. Mizuki told the Hokage and then –" Iruka was interrupted when a Shadow Clone of Naruto's appeared and caught a giant shuriken midflight. "Wh – What the…?"

"Tch, stupid brat," Mizuki snarled as he stood on a tree branch nearby.

"Whatever you say, traitor," Naruto growled as his Clone vanished.

"Mizuki! What's the meaning of this?!" Iruka shouted.

Mizuki huffed in derision. "Seriously? Well, since you're gonna be dead soon anyway, I'll tell you."

Naruto, cutting the silver-haired man off, remarked, "He 'tricked' me into stealing the scroll for him. Or at least thought he did. I mean, what kind of idiot _are_ you Mizuki?"

Mizuki hissed angrily. "What'd you call me, Nine-Tails?"

Iruka paled in horror. "Mizuki! Shut up!"

"An idiot," Naruto answered bluntly. "And my name's Naruto."

Mizuki merely snickered at Iruka. "Oh? Don't want him to know the truth, Iruka? About how he's nothing more than a monster!?"

"And how do my pranks make me a monster?"

"You really don't know, do you, brat? I'm sure even you know about the Nine-Tailed Fox being defeated by the Fourth Hokage, right?"

"Yeah. He defeated her. Even an idiot like you knows that."

"And now it –!" Mizuki began to holler before stopping in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"It's something an idiot like you knows?"

"No, no, before that."

Izuna, inside Naruto's mind, was laughing madly. **' _Oh this is good!_ '**

Mizuki snarled in frustration. "Screw this, I don't know what's with you, but I'll kill you all the same!"

Naruto grinned with excitement as he stood up. "Try it. I guarantee you won't land a single hit."

Iruka stared in confusion. ' _What the heck is going on…? Is this seriously Naruto?_ '

Naruto cracked his knuckles as he stood. "So? We gonna go or not?"

Suddenly, a voice from the nearby forest shouted, "Oy! Quit dickin' around and kill this jackass!"

Naruto nearly face-faulted, twitching an eyebrow in annoyance. "I'm workin' on it! … Well there goes the mood." He groaned before snapping his fingers, pulling on thin wires attached to them.

"The fu –?" Mizuki growled before kunai rained down on him from above. "Shit!" he cursed, leaping back and throwing his last giant shuriken to block them. "What a pain," he grumbled. "All I need to do is kill you two and then take the Scroll to Lord Orochimaru."

Iruka's eyes widened in disbelief. "O – Orochimaru!? Mizuki… I… I had no idea you would betray the village so gravely!"

Mizuki huffed dismissively. "Oh please. I'm nothing more than a lowly Chunin here. But, if I go with Lord Orochimaru, he'll give me power beyond my wildest dreams! So of course, I'm not gonna stay with some backwater village just because 'it's my home'," Mizuki said mockingly, he then shrunk back at the intense glare he was getting from Naruto.

Naruto growled before bolting directly at Mizuki, raising a foot to smash it down on the man, who barely managed to dodge the strike.

Mizuki flinched slightly, feeling the wind rush by with the blonde's kick and eyes wide when he saw the hole it left. ' _Damn, how did this brat get so strong_ ,' he thought, preparing to fight, until something hit him, ' _Wait, it couldn't be that… he's_ always _been this strong?_ ' Mizuki thought with growing horror and anger. His surprise would have to wait as Naruto came in with another punch from the left, trying to hit Mizuki's chest, only to feint and bring a knee to his gut, hard, sending the man stumbling back into the center of an outcropping of trees.

Naruto then threw a kunai at the silver-haired man, who raised his own to deflect it, only for a large number of Naruto's Clones to jump on him.

The blonde smirked as he spun on his heel, the Clones glowing brightly before exploding violently, the blast wave knocking Naruto down onto his face.

 **' _Think you over did it,_ '** Izuna chided.

' _Shut up,_ ' he grumbled in response.

"What… just happened…?" Iruka muttered in confusion.

Naruto groaned as he stood up before shaking his head. "Put a little too much chakra in the exploding clones…"

"A – Ah…"

Suddenly, a woman with purple hair tied into a pineapple-like ponytail, light brown eyes, and an outfit consisting of mesh under armor, a short orange skirt, shinobi sandals with shin guards, a belt and sash that held up her skirt, and a long coat that barely covered her generous bust leapt down from the trees and saw the smoldering crater where Mizuki had once stood. "Geez, you sure don't know how to speed things up, do you?"

Naruto grumbled at the woman. "Well ssoorrrryy, Anko. I decided to keep the moron talking to make him easier to trap."

Anko rapped him on the head before picking up the huge scroll and tossing it to Iruka. "Iruka."

"Y – Yes, ma'am?" the man stammered in bewilderment.

"You found the scroll lying here and Naruto was long gone, and you have no idea what happened to Mizuki."

"Y – Yes, ma'am…" he muttered in worried confusion, not fully understanding everything that had just occurred.

Anko grinned happily and then threw an arm over Naruto's shoulder, pressing his face against her chest. "Good! Now let's get some dango Naru! You're buyin'!"

Naruto looked at her in disbelief. "Me!? Why?!"

She twitched an eyebrow with a smile and curled her arm tighter around his throat. "I just had to lead fifteen Chunin on the world's most complicated wild goose chase. You. Owe. Me."

Naruto gulped in defeat. "Fffiiinnneee…"

* * *

As the duo left, in the trees above, a black clad figure with silver hair watched in concern. "… The hell…? This is much more than I expected… Much more…" Turning, it watched as more ninjas arrived where Iruka was, led by a lazy looking man with a face-mask, levitating silver hair, and his headband worn as an eyepatch over his left eye. The figure in the trees just sighed before vanishing in a swirl of flame.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked down the street back to his home when Anko landed in front of him. "What's up?"

"The Hokage wants to see you," she explained, slightly distressed.

"Huh? The Hokage? What does he want?"

Anko twitched an eyebrow and smacked him on the head. "Have a little respect. And he wants to talk to you about the Mizuki thing."

Naruto flinched and began to sweat. "… Uh-oh."

* * *

Standing the Hokage's office, Naruto felt a little downcast as the old man stared steadfast at him, with Anko and another woman, who had long, waist-length purple hair, dark brown eyes, and a far more armored outfit than Anko, a katana slung along her back, both standing near the room's doorway.

The old man then let out a tired sigh.

"Naruto, I'm glad I trusted you enough with the scroll, though I never would've believed that Mizuki had actually turned traitor," the old man said, taking a drag from his pipe.

"Huh? Wait, I thought –"

The old man put up a hand to stop him. "I know what the official story is. I also know what really happened. That said, I must commend you. You not only exposed, but defeated a traitor, though I would've preferred you hadn't killed him."

"Why?"

"So we could interrogate him and see if there's anything useful about Orochimaru's whereabouts he could've given us."

"I don't really think he was smart enough to be any use."

Hiruzen nodded with a shrug. "True. But perhaps his memories held something. It doesn't matter either way, what's done is done. Listen Naruto, since you managed to what you did with little bloodshed, I'm making this your first B-rank mission. So, here you are," Hiruzen said, handing a small envelope of money to Naruto.

Naruto jumped in the air several times, cheering. With one final chuckle he looked at the old Hokage. "Thanks, old man, I reall – oomph," he was cut off by Anko slamming a hand against the blonde's head.

"Respect, dammit," she growled.

Hiruzen waved the woman off with a smile. "It's quite alright Anko, it's simply a term of endearment."

"Right…"

"Now Naruto, I have meeting to attend, so why don't you three head home."

"You got it gramps!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran out the door.

* * *

Naruto was merrily walking down the road humming to himself, much to the displeasure and some downright anger of the citizens.

Naruto stopped humming and smiling when he picked up some of the conversations.

"There's the demon brat."

"What's he so happy about?"

"He probably cursed someone."

"I heard he attacked several chunin."

Naruto had to resist the urge to yell at them but had long since learnt to suppress the feeling since it did little good.

 **' _Just ignore them,_ '** Izuna urged. **' _What are your plans with the money?_ '**

' _Dunno, can't really do much since most people won't sell to the 'demon brat',_ ' Naruto said with disgust.

 **' _True. It's not like you can change your appearance or anything,_ '** Izuna snarked.

Naruto just sighed in response. ' _You'd think, but each time I try someone rats me out._ '

 **' _True._ '**

Naruto was brought from his internal discussion by a voice calling out to him.

"Watch out!" someone yelled from above.

Curious, Naruto looked up just in time to see someone land on him, pinning him to the ground as dust kicked up. Naruto, who was lying on his back, groaned as the person on top of him coughed.

"Damn that hurt. Are you… o… kay…?" Naruto trailed off as he saw the figure that landed on him.

A girl around his age with waist length brown hair tied into a ponytail just below her neck, her bangs in a straight cut with a single cowlick hanging off the top of her head like an antenna, her face seemed to show a severe degree of immaturity but was so cute it should be illegal to be on a body like that.

 _'Speaking of which_ ,' he thought, unconsciously trailing his eyes down her body. Her outfit consisted of a heavily modified Miko outfit with a white top that had long bell like sleeves wrapped with a pink sash around her waist leading to a skirt that was barely even there, as well as brown boots that went up to the middle of her lower leg with long white stockings that went up to the middle of her thighs, and finally pink combat gloves.

What drew most of Naruto's attention however, was her rather large… assets.

"Umm, are you okay?" she asked, getting the blonde to immediately jump up and become extremely flustered as he started spouting nonsense.

"Um, well, I mean, wait, err, aaahhhh DAMMIT!" he finally yelled. He then looked at the girl who had one finger on her chin and her head tilted to the side with a severely confused expression. ' _By the Sage, damn she's cute. Wait, focus Naruto, focus. Facts, info, gather it,_ ' he thought to himself and calmed down. He then looked the girl in the eyes with as firm an expression as he could muster. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl seemed to perk up in recognition and was about speak when she was interrupted.

"Hey bitch! Where the hell do you think you're going!?"

Naruto and the mysterious girl looked up on top of a building to see two people who were almost identical, with long, waist-length, black hair that was straight-cut at their foreheads, stopping just above their hazel eyes, their bangs framing their faces and stopping above their breasts, though one had a rather moderate bust size, the other had a significantly larger, much more sizable cleavage, the ends of their hair spreading out like a bird's tail feathers, however the most striking part about them was their clothing, skintight, leather uniforms with shoulder-length gloves, high-collared, sleeveless, zip-up belly shirts, crossed belts with rings in the center over their abdomens, bikini-like bottoms, and thigh-high boots with garter-like tops, the outfits entirely made of leather. The larger-breasted of the two wore a dark blue version of the outfit, while the more moderately sized twin wore a dark pink variant of the suit.

Naruto just looked disgruntled and confused. "Seriously, what the hell is going on lately?! First, I get attacked by a traitor, then a pretty girl falls on me, and now this!?"

"Ah!" the girl shouted. "It's you two!"

"You know these two?"

His question went unanswered as the duo leapt down and fired blasts of lightning at Naruto and the brunette.

"Well whatever!" he declared, grabbing the weird girl. "Look, I don't know what's going on but I _do_ know we need to go, now!" He then quickly ran off with the girl.

"H – Huh?" she blushed lightly as he ran, the bondage twins chased after them and landed in front of the duo.

"Oh, come on! Now what…?" he grumbled nervously as the girl he was holding on to started running, dragging Naruto with her flapping like a limp flag. "H – Hey!"

"Damn it not again! Hibiki let's go!" the one in purple ordered as her sister nodded.

"Right, Hikari!"

* * *

After running for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes, Naruto and the strange girl stopped and panted as Naruto finally wrenched his hand free and gave her an accusatory glare.

Seeing his expression, said girl melted under his gaze and gave scared puppy-dog eyes.

Naruto tried to continue glaring but his eyebrow and the edge of his lip twitched until he sighed. "Damn, why can't I ever resist those damn eyes?"

 **' _Because I've trained you well,_ '** Izuna snickered.

"Whatever. Hey, crazy girl," he said bluntly.

 **' _Smooth._ '**

' _Shut it._ '

Said girl gave a puzzled look and pointed at herself and cocked her head to the side.

' _So. Damn. Cute. Focus, Naruto, focus._ '

 **' _On her boobs?_ '** the voice in his head commented.

' _Shut up! You're not helping!_ ' He sighed again and pointed at her. "Yes, you. Do you mind telling me what's going on and just who you are?"

She nodded ecstatically. "I'm No. 88 Musubi!" she said hopping on the balls of her feet, doing interesting things to her chest, which did not go unnoticed by the blonde. "Um, Mister are you alright?" she asked bending down to get a better look at his with a worried look on her face and one finger pressed against her lips.

Naruto shook his head vigorously to pull his gaze from her globes. "Wait, you said you were number 'eighty-eight', what's that mean?"

"That's my number," she answered as though it were obvious.

Still with a blank expression Naruto asked, "Okay, I get that. But _why_ are you numbered?"

"I don't know, I just am. We all are."

"I'm not," Naruto said with a deadpan expression.

"You're not a Sekirei."

"Oh, right, right. Wait, what's a Sekirei?"

"Me," she said innocently.

Naruto's eyebrow gained a slight twitch. "Okay, but what _is_ a Sekirei?"

"You know, I'm not really sure. I just know there are one hundred and eight of us. We were released in the village and we need to find our Ashikabis."

His eyebrow now twitched a little more. "Okay, so what's that?"

"What's what?" She asked.

Now they both twitched, "What's an Ashikabi?"

"The one person each Sekirei is Bonded to on the deepest emotional level. The one person we're all destined to find and protect so that we can live together forever," she said emphatically with her head down and her eyes closed and her hands cupped together against her chest.

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly in thought. "Ah… so finding this Ashikabi must be really important then."

Musubi nodded firmly with a wide smile. "Yes, it's the most important thing to a Sekirei."

"I see… I'm not really sure how much help I can be, but I think I get it. I Probably don't, but whatever." He then pointed behind him with his thumb in thought. "So why were those two Lightning Style users after you?"

Musubi cocked her head to the side and scrunched her eyebrow in confusion. "Lightning Style?"

Naruto frowned and sighed in exasperation, trying to ignore her alluring cuteness. ' _… Focus…_ '

 **' _She's dense,_ '** Izuna commented.

' _I noticed._ ' "Yeah, the two women shooting lightning everywhere?"

"Oh, you mean the lightning elementals," Musubi said in realization, plopping her fist into her palm in understanding.

Naruto simply scrunched his eyes in frustration. "Right… Look, it's getting really late. Musubi, was it?"

"Yep!" she chirped with a bright smile.

"Right… I'm busy tomorrow, so how about I walk you to your place?"

"My… place…?" she asked with confused head tilts.

"Yeah. Where you live."

"I… don't."

"What…?" He was taken aback at how her puppy-dog eyes seemed to have intensified. ' _This… This is just too much!_ '

"I don't have anywhere to go…" she said pathetically with a finger up to her lips.

"… Ah…" Naruto took a deep breath before sighing. Naruto finally had enough and slapped a hand over his face in frustration, releasing a massive sigh he did not realize he was holding in. "I'm going to _really_ regret this but… do you wanna stay at my place?"

The folly of his decision was immediately apparent as her face lit up and she lunged at him like a rhino tackling him to the ground. With a sickening crack he was certain was his back, muttering 'thank you' over and over.

 **' _Well… this will be fun._ '**

* * *

Finally back at his house, Naruto shut his door with another sigh. "Well, here we are. My humble abode," he declared, dead tired physically, mentally, and emotionally. He looked at Musubi and started again seeing the dreamy look in her eyes.

"It's so wonderful, and clean!"

"Yeah. Surprisingly. Usually it's trashed when I get home," he finished with yet another sigh.

Musubi looked at him with confusion. "Really? Why?"

Naruto frowned slightly in thought. "… You don't know?"

She tilted her head cutely. "Know what?"

He just sighed silently.

"Mister…?"

"Forget it. Anyway, the bed's over in the corner, why don't you take it while… I… Musubi? Musubi, are you alright?" he asked, worried how she looked almost sick.

Her face was flushed red from her hairline to her neck, her eyes were half lidded and she was breathing quite heavily. Suddenly, she fell to her knees.

"Musubi! Are you okay?!" He immediately ran to her side as she looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"It's you…" she breathed through heavy panting.

"… Hah?"

"You… You're my Ashikabi." She then placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer.

"Huh, huh?" he muttered, his vocabulary down to a single sound. His mind immediately shut down at the next occurrence as she pulled his face to hers, and their lips met, and a deep passionate kiss, on Musubi's side at least, ensued. His eyes went wide as he felt her soft tongue on his, the warmth of her breath spreading inside his mouth.

Naruto was just confused, but quickly calmed down and fell into the role as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer, another on her head to support it. His eyes almost completely closed but snapped open when two realizations hit him.

First, she was absorbing a large amount of chakra from his body, enough that he would have been exhausted had he been a normal person.

The second thing he noticed, and the thing that truly caught his attention, were bright, glowing, large pink wings of light that sprouted from her back.

' _What the hell…?_ ' he muttered in disbelief within his mind.

Finally the two came up for air and pulled apart, both coughing slightly at the lack of oxygen.

Naruto then noticed another change; he could almost 'feel' the change in his mind as it seemed to alter, to shift and take a new shape.

 **' _Kid, the emotional part of her mind just connected with yours. I can feel calming and soothing emotions radiating from this new connection, it's strange,_ '** Izuna commented. **' _We should do something about it._ '**

' _Like what?_ ' Naruto asked, surprisingly calm as he processed what had just happened.

 **' _My blocking it. Somehow. We don't need external emotions affecting yours._ '**

' _Ah. You do that while I try and figure out what just happened._ '

 **' _Right,_ ' **she answered plainly before her presence receded from his thoughts.

Musubi gave him a bright smile, Naruto able to feel the emotions of contentedness flowing from her as she declared warmly, "I finally found you, my Ashikabi."

"… Ah…" It was then that Naruto's brain clicked into gear, putting together the events that just occurred. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" he bellowed, causing Musubi to flinch somewhat.

"H – Huh?"

"What _was_ that!?"

Musubi frowned slightly. "We Bonded. You're my Ashikabi now."

Naruto twitched an eyebrow as he listened. "… Which means…?"

Musubi began to speak before putting a finger on her chin in thought. "… Um…"

The blonde's shoulders simply slumped in defeat. "… You don't know, do you…?"

"I'm sorry!" she apologized with a deep bow, her cleavage shifting wildly.

Naruto just gulped as he tried to keep his eyes off her jiggling orbs. "I – It's okay…"

 **' _… Um, Naru…_ ' **Izuna piped up in concern.

Outside, multiple light from multiple apartments flickered on.

' _Yeah?_ ' he answered, unaware of the storm coming his way.

 **' _I think that landlord of yours is coming this way._ '**

Naruto stiffened before his eyebrows twitched with annoyance. ' _… Shit…_ '

"Oy! Brat!" a short, rotund man howled as he slammed the door to Naruto's apartment open. He then looked at the scene before him, Naruto and Musubi collapsed on the floor, both beet red and covered sweat. The man gave a fake, twitching smile as he growled in rage. "GET! OUT!"

Naruto just hung his head. "Dammit."

"Alright brat, you've got enough time to gather up your shit and get out!"

Naruto frowned angrily. ' _I bet the old bastard's been waiting for this…_ '

* * *

Naruto was currently gathering up his possessions and putting them in storage scrolls while Musubi was standing nearby with a depressed and guilty expression. There was also a thick, tangible tension in the room.

Musubi, unaware, was the first to break it. "Naruto, I'm so sorry," she apologized firmly with a deep bow.

"Sorry? For what?" Naruto asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

She looked at him quizzically, though still guilty. "Because I'm the reason why you got kicked out."

Naruto sighed and then chuckled before looking to Musubi. "Don't worry, it's not your fault in the least Musubi."

"But –" she was cut off when Naruto put up a hand to stop her.

He shook his head in argument. "No, that cranky old bastard's been trying to find a reason to kick me out for years. The only reason he hasn't is because gramps would fry his ass."

"Gramps?" she asked in her quizzical posture.

Naruto tried and failed to keep a straight face, with an eyebrow twitching to boot. ' _You're kidding me…! How can anyone be that cute!?_ '

 **' _I can be cute…_ ' **Izuna pouted.

"Um, Naruto?" Musubi tried to ask, her words knocking him out of his stupor.

"Y – Yes?"

"I think you should know about us," she said with a little emphasis on 'us'.

"Us? You mean the Sekirei?" Naruto asked.

She was about to answer when the landlord knocked on Naruto's door. "Oy, brat. You have a call."

"A phone call? At two in the morning? From who?" he asked in disbelief.

"Don't ask me, just get it," the old man snarled.

He picked up the phone and answered, only to pull away as the voice on the other line yelled.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki!" an annoying voice shouted harshly.

Naruto ignored the voice momentarily while cleaning out his ear with his pinky, then pulled it back. "Why does everyone insist on yelling at me today?"

"My apologies. I'll try and keep my excitement down," the other voice said while audibly bouncing like a four-year-old.

"Yeah, sure. Weirdo…" Naruto deadpanned. "Anyway, who the hell are you anyway?"

"So rude. Very well, I am Minaka Hiroto, the game master!" the clearly insane man declared proudly.

Naruto stood still for several moments. "… What? I'm hanging up now, weirdo."

Minaka immediately fell over then cleared his throat. "Hasn't she told you yet?"

"Who told what?"

Musubi watched Naruto talking with confusion. "Naruto, who is that?"

Naruto put his hand on the phone's microphone. "Some crazy guy named Minaka."

Musubi lit up immediately. "Ah! Professor!"

"Professor?" he asked with a confused blink.

Minaka coughed to get the blonde's attention. "Yes, I am the head M.B.I."

Naruto frowned in thought as he remained silent for a moment. ' _I've heard that name somewhere… Damn, no good. Izuna?_ '

 **' _Remember that newspaper that mask seller hit you with a couple days ago?_ '** Izuna answered.

' _Yeah. Why?_ _Oh, wait. The report was about M.B.I buying the majority of public sales of shinobi gear. Why would anyone do that?_ '

Izuna sighed in exasperation. **' _… Seriously? What do you think would happen if a non-Shinobi had a monopoly on Shinobi gear like kunai, seals, and armor?_ '**

Naruto furrowed his brow in thought. ' _… He'd drive up the prices?_ '

 **' _He'd effectively have complete control of the military._ '**

' _… Shit._ '

 **' _Good to see you get it now._ '**

"Hey, crazy man," Naruto deadpanned.

"It's Minaka you nitwit!" he yelled in response.

"Whatever, crazy man. So, just tell me, what's all this about. Sekirei, Ashikabi, and why they're fighting. Because it makes no sense."

"Of course, now listen closely. This is the Sekirei Plan! The greatest game ever devised! One hundred and eight Sekirei have been released into the Village Hidden in the Leaves… and a few other places… They must search high and low to find their Ashikabi and join them in mortal combat! Then, once each Sekirei has been Winged, all of the Ashikabi plus their Sekirei will fight until one Ashikabi stands victorious above them all. This victor will receive the ultimate prize! Which is a secret by the way," Minaka declared like a madman announcing his manifesto.

Musubi frowned in concern as she felt Naruto's rage.

"… Okay, you're not crazy, you're insane," Naruto snarled. "Do you really think that they're nothing more than weapons!? You're sending them out here to fight to the death and you call this a game!? They're people dammit! They're not tools to be used, you bastard!"

Minaka simply chuckled in amusement. "Is that so, ninja?"

"My name's Naruto."

"So? All you ninja are in the end is tools."

"Why you…!" Naruto shouted with seething anger.

Minaka on the other hand, was laughing like the madman. "Good! Good! Your powerful feelings will make this even more interesting. Oh, one more thing Naruto."

"What?!" he growled, finished trying to suppress his anger.

"This plan is a total secret, so don't reveal it to anyone or else."

"Or else what? You think I'm afraid of you?"

Minaka chuckled again. "Tell, and your Sekirei will be taken and you will be punished."

Izuna commented with frustration, **' _And him having a monopoly on all ninja supplies along with how most people view us could very well accomplish that._ '**

"N – Naruto?" Musubi stammered as she felt his anger.

 **' _Ah shit._ '**

"What?" he snapped as he slammed the receiver down. His features softened when he noticed the fear on Musubi's face, filling him with guilt. "Hey Musubi, look I'm… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that," he said with self-loathing.

 **' _It's not that, it's your emotions affecting her._ '**

Naruto blinked in confusion. ' _I thought it was only her affecting me._ '

 **' _No, it's a two-way system._ '**

' _Then close it,_ ' he urged bluntly.

Izuna sighed in annoyance. **' _I'm trying to. You don't realize how strong this connection is. It's actually directly interfacing with your chakra network._ '**

'What _!?_ ' he bellowed in his mind, his awe evident on his face.

 **' _It's to the point where if I_ do _sever the connection, she could be heavily injured by it, since she's almost becoming wholly dependent on the chakra she absorbs from you now. And you should remember well what happens to someone who runs totally out of chakra._ '**

' _… What the hell is going on here…?_ '

Musubi, after a moment, shook her head with a gentle smile towards him. "You were just mad, that's all. You were worried about my safety and the fact it was endangered made you angry. In fact, it makes me really happy."

"Um, o… kay…" he muttered, surprised by her resilience.

"Now, let's finish packing up," she said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Seeing her bosom bouncing in rhythm with her hopping, Naruto gulped in worry. ' _That's it. She's gonna kill me. Either from blood loss or slapping my own hand through my head._ '

* * *

After the two finished packing and left the apartment complex, Naruto sighed heavily. "Finding a new place to stay is going to be really annoying…"

"Why, Naruto?" Musubi asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"Everyone in this village hates me."

Musubi furrowed her brow in confusion before smiling brightly. "But why? You're great! You're my Ashikabi after all!"

Naruto looked at her in surprise before chuckling weakly. "It's… a long story. Put simply, they think I'm some monster because a powerful being is sealed inside of me."

Musubi put a finger on her chin curiously. "But… if it's sealed inside of you… doesn't that mean you're the village's protector?"

Naruto's eyes instantly went wide, those words causing thoughts to rush through his mind of the past.

After a few moments of silence, and the excitable girl noticing Naruto's silence, she prodded him. "Naruto?"

"H – Huh?" he stammered, returning to attention. "I – It's nothing, come on. Let's try and find a place to stay."

"Right!" she answered with an energetic fist pump.

* * *

The next day found Naruto and Musubi collapsed on a bench together.

Naruto, who had been peacefully dreaming, awoke due to noticing a new presence. His eyes opened slightly and then promptly shut in the bright morning light.

After adjusting a bit, he opened them and finally took in who was standing in front of him, and went white as a ghost.

Standing with the sun shining ominously behind her was Anko, her arms folded under her cleavage and an annoyed frown on her face.

"A – Anko-Sensei?" the blonde stammered, half-awake before trying to stand, but found his arm sandwiched firmly in Musubi's impressive valley.

"Is this some new game?" Anko snapped before pointing to Musubi. "And who's the hotty?"

Naruto just sighed heavily. "I wish. That old bastard kicked me out."

"Does it have something to do with that pair of tits lying next to you?"

"… No?" he lied poorly.

"And you didn't come to me because…?"

Naruto stiffened before sighing shamefully. "… I didn't want your landlord to kick you out."

"Don't worry about her. So, who is this?"

Musubi moaned slightly as she stretched and yawned, then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before she looked at Naruto sleepily. "Naruto? What's going on? Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep."

"N – Nothing, just my Sensei, Musubi," Naruto eased before Anko, with a tic mark on her forehead grabbed his face harshly.

" _Just_ your sensei!? What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Naruto shouted as she pulled on his cheek, Izuna laughing with great entertainment.

"N – Naruto!?" Musubi gasped in concern.

"I – It's okay!" Naruto urged before Anko released his face with a snap, Naruto collapsing back onto the bench.

"Tch," the woman hissed. "What a mess."

"You have no idea…" the blonde grumbled.

"Well, come on," she urged.

"Huh?" he stuttered as she turned on her heels.

"I've got a place for you in mind. She can be a bit temperamental, but she'll treat you like she treats everyone else."

"I doubt that…" Naruto argued somberly.

Anko just shrugged with a small laugh. "You'll just have to see. She treats me like a normal human after all."

Musubi just tilted her head in innocent confusion.

* * *

Eventually, Anko led the two to an old-fashioned house modeled after the homes used during the warring clans era. Noticing its size and elegance, Naruto could not suppress a whistle.

"This is huge," Naruto remarked as he looked around. "Can't believe you live here, Sensei."

"Well I do," Anko responded plainly. "Come on, let's go in and I'll explain everything," she urged before knocking on the door.

"Coming!" a soft voice called from inside.

' _Sounds beautiful…_ ' Admiring the voice as he heard the shuffling of clothing, Naruto found a sudden boulder in his throat and that temperature seemed to skyrocket as he looked at the owner of the house.

Standing before him was a woman in her late twenties with waist length, straight, purple hair, dark purple eyes, and fair skin wearing a traditional priestess outfit, with a white top and purple leggings only a few shades darker than her hair.

While her appearance was nothing extreme like Musubi, Naruto could not help the slight blush on his face as he thought. ' _So pretty_.'

 **' _… I'm hotter,_ '** Izuna argued.

Anko then noticed his intense flush with a smirk. "Yo, stop blushin'."

"I – I'm not!" he stammered, blushing harder.

The lilac-haired woman simply smiled appreciatively. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now, who are these two, Anko?"

Naruto stiffened and turned his attention back to her. "Um… do you have any vacancies?"

Giggling at his flustered state, the woman nodded with a smile. "Yes, we actually have several."

"H – How much for two rooms?"

"That depends on your circumstances."

Confused slightly, he cocked an eyebrow and pointed to himself asking, "Don't you know who I am?"

She looked him up and down with her right hand on her chin with a curious expression; she then squinted her eyes in a smile. "No, should I?"

Hope started fill his features, followed by pain as he explained. "I'm… I'm Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here because I was kicked out of my last apartment, and absolutely no one else is willing to take me in," he finished with a sigh.

Looking at him curiously, she frowned in thought. "I wonder why, you seem nice enough."

* * *

 **And fin! Thus ends the first chapter of Wagtail Shinobi: Reborn! Once again, I know it is not in the form many would have wanted, but this time the story is here to stay and it will _not_ stay dormant for years at a time, I can assure you of that. So, with that said, if you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to let me know what you thought of it with a review. If you were confused, uncertain, or have questions for anything, leave a review with your concerns and I will do what I can to address them in a reviewer response; though do be aware that spoiler-based questions will most likely not be answered to your satisfaction with a reviewer response, so you would have better luck with a PM. If you have any suggestions, or if there is something in particular you _really_ want to make sure stays over from the original, let me know. Also, if you did not enjoy it, review if you must, but please have a proper grasp on whatever language you post it in and try to have it be more than just pure criticism, as that helps no one. Anyway, until next time, bye-bye!**


End file.
